


I Miss You

by kurooschemistrynotebook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, im sorry, no im not but you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooschemistrynotebook/pseuds/kurooschemistrynotebook
Summary: Oikawa Tooru's dream of dating Iwaizumi Hajime is finally coming true.. or is it?please i hate myself i cant write descriptions
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	I Miss You

It was a perfect night, despite what had just happened that day. They laid in a field of flowers, staring up at the night sky, so full of stars, just silently enjoying each other’s presence like they have been doing since they met all those years ago. It was their final year of high school, their final day of volleyball… they were enjoying their time together while it lasted, before all the tests and exams and them choosing colleges.

“I can’t believe they beat us..” 

Oikawa was the first to break the silence. His tone was angry, his eyes narrowed at the stars when Iwaizumi glanced over at him. He seemed to be on the verge of tears again.

“We fought so hard, trained so much, just for that small fry and Tobio to win. Spent three damn years trying to go to nationals just to have it swept out from under us by Ushiwaka and now those damned crows. _Three years_ , Iwaizumi,” he said exasperatedly, turning onto his side look at his friend.

A “tch” escaped the other male as he stood up. Oikawa followed him with his eyes until he was standing over him, laying back onto his back, a small smirk on his lips.

“Well, Iwa-chan-”

Iwaizumi grabbed a fistful of Oikawa’s shirt, yanking him up into a sitting position, just inches away from his face.

“You're not the only one who feels it when we lose, Shittykawa! We're a _team_ , we played _together_ , and we lost _together_. We all feel the same way right now: that we tried our hardest and it _still_ wasn't good enough, but that just means that our dumbasses have to get better. So don't blame yourself, because it's not a one-man team. Remember that and _stop your crying_ ,” he snapped, shoving the other back.

He stopped himself from falling onto the ground with his hands, a rather harassed look on his face as Iwa plopped back into the grass beside him with a huff.

He tentatively laid back down, staring at the stars. He could hear clothes rustling as Iwaizumi did the same. They were silent for some time.

“I.. There’s something I want to tell you..”

Iwaizumi was the one to break it this time. Oikawa looked over at him, a clear look of confusion on his face. “What is it, Iwa-chan?”

He could see his face darken with a blush. _Since when did Iwa-chan blush?_ Clearly, his mind was playing games with him.

“I-I like you, alright?”

Oh.  


_Oh._

It was his turn to blush. He could feel the heat radiating from his face as he broke out with a grin. “Awwwww, Iwa-chan has a crush~” he teased, which resulted in an arm punch from the other. He laughed softly as he looked back at the stars.

“I like you too, Hajime.”

“Whatever, dumbass.” Oikawa glanced over at him to see a soft smile present. He looked back at the stars, feeling satisfied.

“Hey, Iwa-chan? Do you know what I like about you?”

“What do you like about me, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting up as he looked over at the male.

“Well, it’s a lot of things so you better be ready. Anyway, I especially like your eyes; they're just so beautiful and I can see the stars in them every time I look at you. Then your hair; it just looks so soft and everything that it takes every ounce of my strength to not touch it in case it annoys you. Then your lips.. they just look so kissable, though they're chapped- you should really use the chapstick I bought for you, Iwaizumi- and the way you smile just makes my heart skip a beat every time.. you should really smile more; it suits you. And your arms- they're so strong and in those rare moments you hug me, I just feel like I could faint from just the sheer excitement of being in your arms so much that I look forward to every hug..”

He could tell from the silence that he had beyond flustered Iwa. He sat up, looking over at him with one of his signature smiles, his head tilted slightly to the side. “Let’s be together until there are no more stars, alright?”

“Tch- whatever you want, Shittykawa..” the shorter male replied.

They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other before Oikawa spoke up again.

“Iwa-chan, can I kiss you?”

He could see that he had caught him off-guard with the question: it was written all over his face. He was delighted when he saw him nod. He shuffled over closer to him on his knees, gently cupping his cheeks with his hands.

He gave him a reassuring smile, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks before hesitantly leaning in, his heart beating out of his chest. He wouldn’t be surprised if even aliens could hear it.

It was like fireworks exploding when their lips met. He could feel his heart trying to escape and explode at the same time. It was like electricity ran through him. He had been dreaming of this for so long, and it was more than he could ever imagine. Hell, he even tasted better than he would have expected: mint. Not like toothpaste mint, but fresh mint: mint that was freshly picked and crushed. 

Oikawa reluctantly broke the kiss apart a few seconds later, pulling back a few inches to see the other’s flushed face, knowing his own was just as- if not more- flushed. 

“You’re beautiful, Iwa-chan…” he whispered. If this was a dream, he definitely didn’t want it to end. Iwaizumi pulled him back into another kiss, which he happily obliged with.

The kiss lasted longer than the last one, and the one after that, and the one after that. Kissing Iwaizumi Hajime was a drug, one that Oikawa quickly became addicted to. He just wanted more and more, but they had to stop eventually.

After they pulled back from their last kiss, they both laid down next to each other to watch the stars for the rest of the night, Iwaizumi holding Oikawa close to his side.

“Tooru,” he said in an unexpectedly soft tone, looking down at his boyfriend with an expression one never would have thought: _pity_. “You’re going to have to let go of me at some point.”

“What do you mean, let you go? You’re right here, Iwa-chan, and you’re holding onto me,” he said. He was beginning to get worried for him. _Let him go, what-?_

“No, I’m not, Oikawa, and you know it. I’ve been gone for weeks. It’s time to let go.”

Oikawa could feel his tears welling back up in his eyes. “I- I can’t, Iwa-chan. I love you too mu-much to..”

“Then you should let me go. If you truly love me, you would do that for me. All you’re doing is hurting yourself the longer you hold on. Go find someone else to love, to grow old with, to have a family with, to die with. Go find someone who will give you what I couldn’t.”

“But-”

“Oiks, baby, come on. You don’t have much time before you leave. You either let me go or I’ll stop showing up.”

“I’m- I’m so sorry, Iwaizumi. I-If I had been there-”

Iwaizumi sat up and cupped Oikawa’s cheeks with his hands, gently wiping the tears off his cheeks. “You couldn’t have stopped what happened, no could have. No one saw it coming. It’s not your fault.”

“One more day, please..” Oikawa choked out, his crying turning into sobbing as the tears came out faster. 

“Let me go.”

“I don’t want to!”

“You need to.”

“No! I do-don’t!”

“Yes, you do.”

“No!”

“I love you, Tooru.. Goodbye…”

“Wait! Wai- wait! Iwa- Please!”

Oikawa woke up, the sun blaring through his curtains as his stupid alarm rang through his room. He could feel the tears that had trailed down his face, the warmth of his lost lover’s hands still on his cheeks.

_“I miss you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna know your favorite line(s)


End file.
